


And Then We Were Gone

by Theadosia57



Series: 'Were Gone!' Series [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theadosia57/pseuds/Theadosia57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's different, smart, intuitive and best of all she seems to hates Eddie-boy on sight.  One-shot. Jasper's P.O.V  Set at the beginning of Twilight.<br/>'Were Gone' Series part 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then We Were Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to "And Then They Were Gone". Twilight Saga AU. Not really Edward friendly :(

Another day in High School hell, why do I do this again? Oh yeah, we must blend in, we must keep the secret. The two don't match up very well, so we sit apart not blendin' at all and the humans ignore us as best they can. I find it's best to let my mind wander concentratin' on neither the humans nor my dysfunctional family.

Eddie's thirst is almost at his limit and Ali's is no better and they think I don't know why, stupid fuckers do they think I'm blind, can't they tell I don't even give a damn. I decide to fuck with them, so I pull out my phone hitting the speed dial before Alice can stop me. "Carlisle, Jasper here, did you tell Edward and Alice to test their resistance? No! Oh well both of them are at their threshold and I can control one or other but not both without compromisin' myself, here in school. So you get to play Solomon today who do I talk down, Edward of course, I'm sure Alice will be thrilled at your concern, Bye".

I used to respect Carlisle but not anymore, he's weak and next to useless as a leader, he lets Eddie run the shots for everyone. Well everyone but me that is, he wouldn't dare. Eddie's growlin' lowly as for once I let him hear my thoughts. He's so cocksure of himself that he can't see how easy it is to get round his gift; we all do it, all the time.

Em once asked me how I kept Eddie out, so I told him I thought of somethin' that scared him shitless! "Oh," he said, "do you run all the goriest battles through your head?" Nope, I laughed, "I think of a little bit of Kitty Lovin'! And that makes the gay boy feel nauseous, especially if I throw in my emotions as well" Em just stared at me for a minute before fallin' helplessly to the ground convulsin' with unrestrained joy.

"Well Ali, god has spoken and the Golden Boy wins once again, you need to hunt as soon as lunch finishes", I tell her and she starts to rise, "Sit down now, I said after lunch", I growl at her hoping to get a rise out of Eddie and he bites, "Don't speak to Alice like that" he whines. 

"Are you telling me how to treat my mate Eddie?" I can barely keep a straight face as he blusters and fumes but goes he quiet under my glare, fuckin' coward and I know he read that thought loud and clear. If they spent less time foolin' around when they should be huntin' they wouldn't be in this mess, so let them suffer, because I ain't helpin' either of them out.

Well, that used up five minutes of the lunch break only fifty-five to go, god damn it.

I really need to leave this crap excuse for a family and soon, when I go I'm takin' Rose and Emmett with me because them I do care about. They just don't know any different and I have no intention of givin' up feedin' from animals, it's been my salvation and the only reason I've stayed this long.

I can see Eddie and Ali havin' a conversation in his head and as usual they think we don't all see them, if they were mates I step aside but they are not, Christ they aren't even lovers cause Eddie won't do the deed, he lets her give him Blow Job's but never reciprocates, because ladies don't like that, it's demeanin' he tells her. He just won't admit that he's gay and Carlisle is his mate. I really feel for Esme as she has no idea what's goin' on, maybe I'll tell her everythin' before I leave.

My thoughts are interrupted by a stray feelin' of curiosity and wonder, with a tad of lust thrown in. Then we all hear clearly "What's with the G.Q. table" from somewhere in the lunch queue. Emmett looks at Eddie raisin' an eyebrow, "New girl, everyone's been thinking about her all day" he says. "Oh that's the Cullens" replies Jessica Stanley, one of the banes of our existence here. "And, is that meant to mean something to me, like it's the Hiltons or even the Walton's" comes back the new girls reply. We all grin at that, she's got a sense of humour this one.

"No, they are all Dr. and Mrs Cullen's foster kids," says Eric Yorkie the newspaper geek. "Well shit, is he a plastic surgeon or something, cause if he is....." she quips, this has them all laughin' loudly and gettin' everyone's attention includin' ours. As they all settle in to eat their lunches I can feel her lookin' closely at us, but not starin', just watchin'. "What's she thinking Ed," Emmett asks, "Nothing," he says. "What!" we all enquire at the same time, "Absolutely nothing, I can't hear her at all," he tells us panic in his voice, well shit this is new.

Ten minutes later we hear, "Okay guys, give me the lowdown on the Runway Kids", she listens as they work their way round the table givin' her the facts as they know them about the five of us, which ain't much I can tell you. "So what do you make of them Bella," asks Mike Newton the Eddie wannabe, though why anyone would want to look like that prick is beyond me. Eddie scowls at my thought, I sneer back at him.

"Right then, starting with the Beauty Queen and the Linebacker, they look like a perfectly matched couple to me. Because she is the most drop dead gorgeous woman I have ever set eyes on, if I was batting for the other team, I'd be needing a change of underwear about now. Damn she's hot and most definitely needs the big guy to beat off any competition, if he'd allow it, with a big stick. Her only drawback is she knows and thrives on it and vanity is not a good look on someone that spectacular. He looks like his size is only a cover for the goofball hidden underneath; I bet he's a lot of fun when she lets him loose. He doesn't play any sports does he?" 

Heads all around her table shake in the negative. "Too strong and unmatched around here I bet, so he opts out rather than downplay. He's the kind of big brother that every girl wishes for, playful but with a touch of menace" She say's pickin' up her drink to take a large gulp.

"Wow, you see all that at a glance?" asks Angela Webber. 

"I'm a bit of a people watcher, seem to spot things others don't, must be a latent talent, hell my dad is Chief of Police you know, maybe it's in the blood. Anyway next, the Nutcracker duo", she comments, I sit up expectantly because she obviously means me and Ali. Her table is a bit slow on the uptake but Angela gets the reference right away. "The Toy Soldier and the Sugar Plum Fairy", raisin' her eyebrows to see some of them noddin', the rest are still lost so she carry's on.

"They seem like the most mismatched couple I've ever seen. He looks like he should be in Military School, maybe was, who knows. But the clothes are confusing me, the preppie look is all wrong for him, why I get the feeling he'd be more happy and comfortable in jeans, cowboy boots and a Stetson. Oh well, a mystery for another time. The fairy, though, she's full of barely controlled energy and damn I can almost see her vibrating from here. Likes to be in charge of everything, I bet she picked out everyone's clothes for them, even though she looks small and delicate, she's a tough cookie who'd like to be the boss in that relationship .. Or should I say she's just plain bossy. But they don't fit, he's coasting along happily in that pairing and she's like a swan, on the top of the water all is calm but underneath she's working way too hard. Almost like she's waiting on him slipping or something, she has no faith in him and that don't make for a good relationship. It's supposed to be, give and take, not take as much as you can!" Bella tells them all.

Well hell's teeth, she fuckin' nailed us as well, we all look at each other then at her, and I think she actually noticed that but didn't flinch. "Bella, you ever thought of working on the school newspaper, we need someone with insight", Eric states, with an almost pleading look at her, he's not kiddin' she's goddamn awesome. "Maybe, I'll think about it, it wouldn't look too shabby on my resume. I've been toying with the idea of becoming a profiler, somewhere down the line". She says smilin' at them all.

"Oh, do me next" Newton demands, "No, not yet" shouts Jessica, "She hasn't done Edward yet".

"Edward!" she quizzes, as she looks over at our table, "Oh, the Control Freak, yes he's something else isn't he and not in a good way. Obviously the youngest, but thinks he's the most important, probably treated like it at home too, to everyone else's detriment. Not to mention he thinks he's the best looking, but he's wrong there. His looks are only surface deep, like people's thoughts, there just fleeting really, never meant to be the most important thing in a person's make-up. Now the Cowboy's the real heartthrob in that family, probably because he looks like a man should, not a petulant schoolboy. Whereas the other two guys look uncomfortable in the preppie get-ups he likes it and I wouldn't be surprised to see pocket protectors on him. I presume at some point you've all been on the receiving end of his barely hidden disdain, full of self-importance that one and an ego to match". She says.

Eddie stiffens at all of this and he does not look too happy. Bella continues with "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'll bet you a million bucks the old man's Volvo in the car park is his"; everyone at her table gasps then bursts out laughin'. 

We're barely keepin' it together at our table either, well all except Eddie and Ali is trying to look comfortin'. "Geez Bella you're good, real good. Yep, it's his" states, Tyler Crawley, before he gives her his name. She sees way more than she really should and I know she senses we heard all of that, but she really doesn't give a damn.

Well, this is provin' a better lunch than we've had in a long time, not only that but she referred to me as the Cowboy, as if she knew it to be a fact. So with just under fifteen minutes to go, she finishes off, with to me a mind blowin' statement. "If the shit ever hits the fan around here, while Edward is telling everyone including the principal what to do, when and how to do it. I suggest you all attach yourselves to the Cowboy if you want to get out alive, that's just my take on things but I doubt I've misread him". 

How could a mere human see all that in one hour, when my family hasn't in the last fifty years? I don't understand it but I know she means it, I can feel her confidence in me rollin' in waves off of her.

While everyone else is arguin' and panickin', I just watch Bella as she gets up at the warnin' bell to dump her rubbish and that's when we hear "If you think you're blending in, you're not, not even slightly. Try dropping the designer gear and flashy cars, money shouts louder than anything else, it's also garners attention, just a bit of constructive criticism, for free" she tells us. She looks up at me and I motion as if tippin' my Stetson and I know, she knows we heard.

The next day the school will be abuzz, with the big news, the Cullens are gone. Carlisle has a new job in L.A. we told everyone. I hope she never works out who or what we really are. Shame, because I would have liked gettin' to know Bella better, life's like that, though. Hell, our paths may cross again one day, you never know, I might make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to S. Meyer. Otherwise, the rest is my musings on an AU.


End file.
